


亲，我把Steve缩小了

by flyingmax



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pocket Steve, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, title may change
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax
Summary: 美国队长醒来时咋变得只有十厘米高了捏？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Honey, I Shrunk the Steve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553704) by [TheVagabondBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy). 



> 嗒哒！本宝又跑来了！！  
> 最近一直没看到合适的好文，偶遇这个小甜文，所以翻来给大家看。希望你们喜欢。  
> 原作刚刚发出第一章，等后续出来会及时给大家更新的。

 

所有的团队成员都围在一起，目不转睛的盯着Steve的床。

呃，其实也不是盯着那张床啦。而是盯着Steve。呃，应该说他们大概能肯定那就是Steve。

他真的…很小。应该说是 _灰常灰常_ 小。是那种踮起脚尖来刚够三英寸（译者注：约合十厘米）的小。

“他看起来简直跟那种大头手办似的。”Stark说道。

是滴，他的这个形容还真是蛮贴切的。Bucky见过那些手办的图片，而现在Steve的样子还 _真跟_ 美队手办的样子别无二致。

小Steve瞪着一双大眼睛抬头望向他们。

“咿…？”他叫了一声。

天呐，他的小奶声简直 _萌化了_ ，可其他队员还是清楚现在还不是被萌的不要不要的时候。

“好吧，好吧！咱们这么着吧。”Stark语气稍显坚决的继续说道。

所有人的视线都随之转向了他，急切的想听听他有什么主意。

“好，我们…呃。我们不如–不，要不这样….我觉得咱们还是–”他开始支支吾吾起来。

他大大的吸了口气，然后把目光转回到迷你版Steve身上。“好吧，我也没辙了。”

Bucky不由得大叹一声。

他迈步来到床边跪下身子，勉强让自己与他的挚友保持平视。

“嘿，Steve。”他犹豫的说道。

Steve闻声把目光从自己的脚指头上抬起来，看到Bucky时立刻露出了一个微笑。“咿！咿，咿！”他一边说着一边用自己胖嘟嘟的手指头指了指自己胖嘟嘟的脚指头。

“呃…好。呃，那个…你知道你现在在什么地方吗？知道我是谁吗？”Bucky问。

Steve像一个刚刚学会走路的婴儿般晃晃悠悠的站起身来，一边露出一个大大的笑容，一边张开双臂朝着Bucky踉踉跄跄的走了过去。

“巴！”

迷你版Steve一下子PIA在Bucky的脸上，撞的他不由得一缩缩。这个“抱抱”确实不错啦，可Bucky还是抬手把Steve从他的脸上给揪了下去。不过Steve看起来倒并不怎么在意。他坐倒在Bucky面前，抬起胖嘟嘟、粉红红的小脸蛋，一脸兴奋的看着他。

“好吧，用巴…起头儿还算不错吧。”Bucky自言自语道。

“巴！”Steve又说了一遍。

“咱们 _这么着_ 吧。”Bucky说道，“咱们下楼到实验室去。让Stark和Banner给你做做扫描啊、检验啊啥啥的，看看能不能从生理上检查出啥毛病来。如果查不出什么所以然来，咱们再去找那个手哆嗦医生（译者注：是谁，你们懂的），看看这是不是…哪门子魔法啥的。怎样？”

“咿。”Steve说着点了点头，一脑袋金发随着上下飞舞。

“另外还得帮你找点衣服穿。”Bucky接着说道。

走运的是，Steve的短裤跟着他一起缩小了。谢天谢地Steve没有裸睡的习惯。

“我记得上次Cassie来玩儿的时候好像留下了几个娃娃什么的。”Scott开口道，“可以看看他能不能穿。不行也没关系，咱可是针线活 _狂魔_ 呢。”

Bucky听了点点头，继而把注意力转回到Steve身上。他伸出一只手放在床上，手心向上放在小小队长的面前。

“来吧，Stevie，咱们去实验室。”

Steve看了看Bucky伸过来的手，抬头看了看Bucky，又看了看他的手，继而挪动着小身子，转身给了Bucky一个后背，两只胖胖的小胳膊也交叉在了胸前。

_“咿。”_

Bucky没辙的叹了口气。“好啦，Stevie。我绝不会摔着你的，我保证。”

Steve很不给面子的摇了摇头。“咿，咿。巴，咿。”

“Steve，你 _没办法_ 自己走过去的好吗。距离太远，你又小胳膊小腿儿的。”

“咿。”

“ _Steven Grant Rogers_ ，真是够了！你要是不赶快到我手里来，我就学我老妈抓住咱俩闯祸时那样， _马上_ 找只拖鞋来爆K你一通！”

_“咿！”_

Steve立刻用他那双炒鸡小的腿支起身子朝Bucky跑了过去。而他被Bucky的手指头绊了一下，一个马趴摔进Bucky手掌心里的样子实在可以称得上是Bucky这辈子见过最萌的了。见Steve坐好，Bucky于是小心翼翼的捧着他站起身来。而Steve也似乎粉喜欢Bucky用金属手指摸他那个大脑袋。他抬头笑眯眯的看向了对方。

 

***

  
Steve坐在实验室的台面上，玩着Bruce从不知道哪个抽屉里搜罗到的一个蓝色线团，看样子玩得还挺开心。Bucky到现在也才阻止他咬那个线团一次而已。不过安全起见，他还是决定盯着他点儿为好。

可当Bruce拿出针筒要采血时，Steve却立刻吓得尖叫起来。

_“咿！巴，咿！”_

他嗖的一下站起来，把手里的线团丢在一边，转头就跌跌撞撞的奔着Bucky跑了过去。

“Steve！Steve，别，别别别！”

Bucky只来得及跟Natasha简单交代了一句什么，便立刻奔向台边。Steve则其他的全然不在乎，他只顾着朝Bucky跑过去，根本不管自己是不是身处一个超级高的的台子。

Bucky飞扑过去，两手用力伸出去接那个小人儿。摔在地上的时候他差点儿喘不上气来。不过谢天谢地，他总算感觉到了Steve落在他手里时的那一下轻微的触击。

“巴，巴，咿！咿！”Bucky抬头时Steve正冲着他尖叫，一边还不忘了用手使劲指着站在一旁，手里拿着针筒的Bruce童鞋。

Bucky慢慢的跪坐起来。“Steve，你特么个缺货。”

Steve则不爽的皱起眉头，两只胖胖的小胳膊交叉环在胸前。“巴，咿。”

Bucky没辙的叹了口气，“你别给我玩儿悬的好不好。”他说着站起身。

“咿。”

Bucky想把他重新放回到台面上，可Steve说什么也不去。他死抓着Bucky的一根手指头说什么也不放开，连Bucky想把他拽下来都不松手。

“ _Steve_ ，就是打一针而已。没事的。”Bucky努力想安抚他，“没什么可怕的。”

Bruce找了个椅子坐下，然后滑到了台子近前，针筒被他藏了起来。

“嘿，Steve。”他软言说道，“我知道，这玩意儿看起来挺吓人的。我自己也不喜欢打针。”

Steve抬起一双扑闪闪的大眼睛看向Bruce。他看起来一副马上就要哭了的样子，死命的抱着Bucky的无名指不放。

“不过真的没那么难受，我保证。”Bruce说，“只是稍稍疼一下就好了，打完我就给你一个棒棒糖。”

“咿？”Steve说道，听见棒棒糖立刻来了精神。

Bruce见状不禁一笑。他打开旁边桌子的一个抽屉，在里面翻找了一会儿。终于从里面找出了一颗粉红色的棒棒糖。Steve本来就很大的眼睛立刻瞪得滴溜儿圆，嘴巴也跟着张开了。

“咿！”

他立刻放开了Bucky的手指，冲着那颗糖抓挠儿。

“ _不行哦_ ，Steve。你得做完检查以后才能吃糖。”Bruce贿赂道。“想吃棒棒糖，就得把你的胳膊伸出来一下下。”

Steve不高兴的叫了一声，重新抱住了Bucky的手指头。他把脸埋在手指上，然后把手臂伸了出去。Bucky则适时地用金属手指轻轻抚摸Steve的脑袋。Steve在被针刺的时候发出一声痛叫，Bucky见状一边继续抚摸一边轻声哄他。

“想想那颗棒棒糖，Stevie，”他开口提醒他。“马上就好了。”

在Bucky看来，Bruce的动作还是挺快的。他只取了几滴血做样本，然后便用一个临时剪裁出来的超小胶布贴在了针孔上。要是Steve创口愈合的能力还在的话，那么这点小伤过会儿就能好。

“好啦！”Bruce说着把棒棒糖递给了Steve。

“咿！咿！咿！”Steve兴高采烈的叫着，小手将将环住棒棒糖的小棍儿，举着糖果在Bucky手里直蹦高儿。

Bucky笑了笑。“好哦。要我帮你把包装纸撕了吗，伙计？”他问。

Steve点点头，依旧激动的蹦高儿，继而把糖递给了Bucky。

Bucky小心翼翼的把Steve放回到台面上，然后接过糖果。他几下子就把包装纸撕掉，把糖交回给他。Steve简直鸡冻得 _要炸了_ ，接过棒棒糖来就迫不及待的整颗往嘴里塞。他的脑袋比身子大，嘴自然也就大一些，不过想把整颗棒棒糖都塞进嘴里还是做不到啦。可是他似乎不太在意，他努力的嘬着糖果，一边很享受的左右晃着小身子一边露出美滋滋的笑容。

额滴神啊，这货真是萌到不行啊。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi 童鞋们，本宝又出现了。刚刚看到了原文更新，所以尽快翻出来跟大家分享，希望大家喜欢。

“好吧！除了他现在只有三英寸高以外，Steve他…灰常健康茁壮。”Stark说着耸了耸肩。“没查出任何异常的情况。”

“而且不管是什么玩意儿让他变小的，都没留下任何生理上的痕迹。”Bruce跟着说道，Tony听了也点了点头。

“不过我给奇爱博士打了电话，跟他说了说这个呃…情况。”Stark接着说道。“他和老王正在他们的图书馆里查书，看能不能找到什么相关的资料啥的。他说一有消息就通知咱们。”

“咿咿咿咿。”Steve则一边嘬着棒棒糖一边美滋滋的咕噜道。

“也就是说Steve只能先保持大头娃娃状了？”Clint问。

他此刻正蹲在桌子边上，下巴搁在台面上看着小不点儿Steve努力的想把跟他现在的体重差不多的糖吞进肚子里。

“应该吧，”Bruce答道，“只能等到奇异博士找到办法了。当然了，我和Tony也可以从我们的角度再想想办法，不过…我觉得这次只能靠奇异博士。”

“是啊，虽然我不愿意承认，但这次的事估计只能用魔法解决了。”Stark附和道。

Bucky听了不由得叹了口气。看来在奇异博士找到解决方法之前，只能由他先看着迷你版Steve了。说起来，Bucky对这一点倒是没啥意见啦，毕竟他以前也照料了Steve小半辈子了，这方面他绝对称得上驾轻就熟。可即便是在注射了血清之前，被别人踩踏一番也不会要了Steve的命吧？当然，断他十几二十根的骨头是在所难免哈，但肯定不会挂嘛！可现在要是真的挨上人家一脚，只怕绝对会把他踩成一滩小小的肉泥。

实验室的门这时候开了，Scott拿着几件小衣服走了进来。

“娃娃的衣服尺寸都不合适，我就赶紧给他做了几件。”他边说边来到大伙儿身边。“回头提醒我一声，Steve可欠我几件新T恤呢。”

听到有其他人来了，Steve终于把注意力从手里的棒棒糖上移开。他看了看新进来的人，然后很是哈皮的把糖秀给来人看。

“咿！咿咿咿！”他尖声喊道。

Scott深谙哄娃之道，很配合的凑了过去。“哎呀？你弄到一个棒棒糖啊？真的假的啊！”他说着把手里的衣服放在了台面上。“厉害哦…嘿，能让我尝尝吗？”

“咿！”Steve说着点点头，继而把糖递了过去。

Scott接过糖果小小的舔了几口，“哦！草莓味儿的耶！”

Steve点点头，从对方手上接过了糖果。他扶着糖棒站起身的样子让Bucky想起了蹒跚学步的婴儿。而Steve则踉跄着脚步向Bucky走了过去，并把棒棒糖送到了他面前。

“巴！”

介个小混球实在太萌咧！

 

***

  
给Steve穿衣服简直跟打攻坚战一样。

这个小坏蛋就是不肯老老实实待着不动。他好几次都试图偷溜，结果都被Bucky给拎了回来。于是Steve改变了抵抗战术，要么软趴趴的瘫在原地，要么就又挥胳膊又蹬腿，外加使劲晃脑袋。总之是把人气得七窍生烟。要不是因为Bucky爱Steve爱得死去活来的，他大概早就用自己的机械手把那个小混球pia得扁平扁平的了。

不过谢天谢地谢LadyGaga，折腾了半天，Bucky总算是把Scott做的小衣服套在了Steve的那个大脑袋上，然后把那两条小细胳膊从袖子里顺了出来。

可这下也把Steve惹火了。

他小脸一皱，超凶的环抱着双臂坐在一边。不管Bucky怎么努力想让他看他，Steve都很不给面子的赏他一个后脊梁。Bucky没辙了，只能掐住Steve的后脖领子把他拎起来，但Steve却铁了心似的捂住了自己的眼睛就是不看他。Bucky终于大叹一声，放弃了。

他起身向电梯走去。也许他能用食物来引诱一下这个小混蛋。


End file.
